


Surprises.

by ottersandhedgehogs



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lestrolly, Molstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersandhedgehogs/pseuds/ottersandhedgehogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the course of a single day could change a persons life? Certainly not Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises.

Three minutes. The box said three minutes. To Molly Hooper three minutes was a very long time to wait. Normally she was kind and patient. Caring. Yet these circumstances were different. Very and truly different. In three minutes time she would know if her life and that of her boyfriend Greg Lestrade's would change.

Molly had medical training. She knew the signs. Tiredness. Weight gain. The morning sickness. All things she was attempting to hide from Greg. It was times like this she thanked the stars for Sherlock Holmes keeping Greg busy. 

One more minute. A plus sign if she was pregnant. A single line if she wasn't. This was pure agony. Not knowing yet deep in her gut Molly knew the truth. She knew that she would set her eyes on that pregnancy test and the bright blue plus sign would appear to inform her of what she already knew. Molly wasn't stupid. She was quite clever in these matters. At least Rachel would get a sibling. Molly herself was an only child and hated that. Dropping out of medical school to care for her father when he was ill because there was no one else. 

The alarm on Molly's watch chirped finally. Her heart was racing. Her pupils dilated as she picked up the test with a shaky hand. With a deep breath she stared at the reading. Her mind became a whirlwind. There in her hand was a positive pregnancy test. She didn't know what to think. Obviously she loved Greg dearly. More than she thought she ever could. He'd always been at her side through the good times and the bad. But now Molly knew they truly would have a life together. A proper home. Something they talked about but never really planned on. 

It was hours later when Greg arrived home to the flat he and Molly had been sharing for quite some time. He had dropped Rachel off at her mothers after spending the day out spoiling her as he normally did. She was his little princess after all. 

Greg found Molly on the sofa. Her legs curled up to her chest and her arms hugging them in place. For some reason he thought she was upset. Something seemed off, after all he was a detective and it was his job to notice such things. Especially if he thought his girlfriend was in distress. 

He looked to the tv. No _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ That was a good sign at least. He'd come to learn whenever she was in a bad mood or upset about something, Molly had the habit of watching Audrey Hepburn films. Today there was silence. 

Once his coat was removed and on the peg at the door he moved to sit beside her, his arm going around her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her temple. "Molls wha's wrong? Is everything a'right with you?" There was a tone of concern in his voice as he looked to her.

Molly shook her head. Her hair was down. Nothing fancy about it. Just plain and straight cascading down her shoulders. "I—I don't know really." Was her response as she ran her slender fingers through her hair. Her soft brown eyes looked straight into Greg's with a look of _I love you_ in them, which caused him to tuck hair behind her ear.

"What is it then gorgeous?"

Molly bit her bottom lip and moved a hand under her bum where she had slid the test. Pulling it out she placed it promptly into Greg's lap for him to look at. Which he did with his mouth gaping open. Eyes darting from the test to Molly and back to the test. "Y—You're pregnant... Molly....that...that's truly wonderful I hope you know that." 

A heavy weight lifted off her shoulders as she looked at him. "Honestly I was a bit worried, but I knew I was before I even took that stupid test. Just wanted to be sure really." With a lick of her lips she gazed at him. He was so cute when he was awestruck.

"Molly, you know I love you. This is the best news I've had all day." 

She moved closer to him with a wide and happy smile. "Really?"

"Well yeah. Triple murders are the least of my worries. Now you and our baby are going t'be my main concern." Smiling from ear to ear Greg pulled Molly into his lap. An arm was wound around her waist, the other one was being used to cup her cheek, thumb trailing up and down her jaw as he pulled her in for a tender kiss. 

"I love you Greg." Molly whispered against his lips once she pulled back for air.

"I love you too Molly. And our little one. Rachel will be excited. Promise." It was as if he could read her mind. Molly would hope this wouldn't make the little girl jealous and Greg's assurance was all she needed. 

He pulled away from her for a moment, instructing his cute pathologist to shut her eyes which she did. Fumbling in his pocket Greg pulled out a box and took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any and the ring was burning a hole in his pocket so to speak. 

Getting down on the carpet in front of her he opened the box and asked her to open her beautiful brown eyes. Instantly Molly's hands were over her mouth.

"I've been wanting to ask for a while now. Guess it seems only right t'ask you now. But Molly Hooper, will you marry me?"

"Oh Greg! Yes! Yes of course!" Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as Greg slipped the simple ring onto Molly's finger. He smiled and kissed her belly before looking up at her. 

"You're beautiful."

"So are you."

"Yeah well lets hope the baby looks like you." 

He stood and took Molly's hands into his, helping her stand only to scoop her up bridal style to haul off to their bedroom without another word.


End file.
